An Exchange Student's New Life in Hogwarts
by bambootree123
Summary: My OCC Kyra is stuck with a sort of love triangle after being exchanged from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. The complication only continues when a few of her old friends come back too... In the days of James Sirius Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. Totally OCC!


A girl walked onto the scarlet Hogwartian train

An Exchange Student's New Life in Hogwarts:

Hi, everyone. I just wanted everyone to know, this takes place like 22 or 23 years in history after Harry Potter's seventh year. Scorpius, James Potter, Lily Potter, and a handful of other students will be inside, and there'll be a bit of a few changes for the characters. There are many, many, OCCS in here, but I tried to connect it to the Harry Potter you know. Here are most of the characters, with ages.

I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, or any of the Harry Potter characters. That's what J.K. Rowling's in charge of! Katara Yang is my only claim. 

Katara Yang: 16 (Exchange student from Beauxbatons)

Scorpius Malfoy: 16 (Evil boy from Malfoy family XD)

James Potter: 16 (Cute boy; Harry Potter's son)

A girl walked onto the scarlet Hogwartian train. She brushed her raven-black hair to the side of her head, and stopped. A few people looked at her, but otherwise turned away. She was a girl that had legs a yard long, and curves in the right places, but she didn't really care much about it. Boys stared, and flirted, so she took the compliments, but inside she would always be the pudgy girl that people laughed at when she was young.

The girl had raven-black hair; so black it almost looked a dark hue of blue. It reached her waist, and swayed every moment she walked, hypnotizing. She had piercing, large amethyst eyes and a small nose, with thin lips, that were yet so full. She had long fingers, but none of them were painted, as she thought it looked too immature for her. The girl had already changed into her Hogwartian uniform, and carried but a small side-bag that hung from her shoulder to her waist. Her name was Katara Yang.

Amidst all the other passersby, Katara managed to squeeze in, and stared at the glory of the train. It was a dark scarlet wine color, and seemed like a royal palace. Of course, it was nothing like the palace of Beauxbatons, but it was a million times better than the carriages sent to fetch the students from their waiting stop. She had to admit; the platform was beautifully made, and very cleverly concealed.

Walking quickly, so as not to attract too much attention, Katara started trying to find a compartment to sit in by herself. Finally walking into the end of the corridor, there was a big space, probably for spell practicing. A boy, probably about the same age as her, stood across from a much smaller child, a girl that looked to be in her first year. A few boys stood behind him, laughing at the sight before them. The other boy had released his patronus, an abnormally large sized scorpion at the young girl and had quite scared her to death. The scorpion slowly crawled towards the kid.

Katara stared at the scene. She felt disgusted. This horrible… creature had been so cowardly. She was going to pay him back. Reaching for her wand out of her bag, she thought, "Expectro Patronum!" and set her patronus loose. It was a medium-sized dragon that growled, and loped towards the scorpion, and burned the head off. Then, the whole scorpion disappeared. The dragon was a beautiful snow color, and it reminded her of home. Beauxbatons. But, as she looked over at the boy, she smirked. See how that felt.

On the boy's face sat a look of despair, mingled with horror and awe. "What did you do to my patronus?" He asked, trying to keep his voice leveled. He looked at the tall girl, and Katara finally got a real glimpse of what he looked like.

The boy had blonde hair, so blonde it was almost white, and icy, cold blue eyes. He stared daggers at her, and when she really looked into her eyes, she almost felt the piercing of her skin. He had a straight nose, and seemed to think he was better than anyone, as he spoke. He was a tall boy, yet only an inch or two taller than Katara herself. He had changed into his uniform, an emerald-green, and she knew he was going to be trouble. Yet, if you put all his attributes together, it formed quite an attractive mix. Katara shook her head. She couldn't be thinking this. He was an enemy.

"Well, I just stunned him. Surely, if you tried forming it again, it will come back easily. Of course, this proves my patronus is much more powerful than yours." She replied calmly.

He stared at her. "What the hell," he muttered. Then, he murmured, "Expecto Patronum." The scorpion was back, looking quite a little angry, and with a few scratches. He stared at it, back and forth from her to the scorpion. "How do you know so much?" He asked simply.

"Beauxbatons specializes in patronusing." She answered simply back to him.

Katara had planned on walking away, but a small voice stopped her. "Thank you so much!" It said, and she looked down to see a short girl. Then, Katara finally remembered her as the girl she had saved, the girl who had been in trouble. "Your welcome." She smiled, and bent down. "Don't let those mean boys get to you. They're just trying to prove they're good. Which they aren't." She smirked, and kissed the girl on the cheek. "I've got to go now. Bye!" She said, and turned around to walk and find a compartment.

By the time she had turned fully around, she had seemed to bump into yet another new figure. He was about the same size as the boy she had just –patronus-wise- fought. He had very dark-brown hair, with chocolate gooey brown eyes. The boy had a smile (or maybe more of a smirk) on his long face.

"Impressive patronus, you've got there. You beat old Malfoy out of his own game." Another grin filled his face. "My name's James Potter. Harry Potter's son?" He said, expecting her to know who Harry Potter was.

Katara had stopped abruptly when she had seen the handsome boy. She grinned back at him, and said," Harry Potter's son? I'm a fan of Harry Potter. My grandmother and grandfather were killed by Voldemort." She gritted her teeth. The idiot man… ugghh. She didn't want to say more.

"Wow. He also killed my grandmother and grandfather, by trying to protect my father." James said, shaking his head in sorrow.

Katara changed the subject. She had been very close with her grandparents and their death had been a devastating blow. "Have you seen any empty compartments?" She asked.

James smiled. "You can sit with me. I'm by myself."

"O.K.," Katara said, and followed him as he walked to a compartment somewhere in the corner.

It turned out it was quite big, and she sat down on one of the spacious sofas. James sat across from her.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Comments are welcome, but please no flames. This is about my OCC, and if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you! I'll be writing the second chapter as soon as I can, though it might be shorter than this one. -;


End file.
